


It had to be done

by Julibellule



Series: How was this sentence going to end [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Amnesia, Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Rewrite, metacrisis overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: The Time Lord Doctor has to deal with Donna's metacrisis in front of the part-human and Rose
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: How was this sentence going to end [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678288
Kudos: 4





	1. How was this sentence going to end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose & Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **Rose asks her question, opening so many different timelines**  
>  _Trigger Warnings:_ Break up (Ten->Rose&Tentoo)

Rose's heart was beating harder than ever. She braved fleets of Daleks and ran for her life more times than she can remember but never have she felt her heart scream so loud. It made all the cells in her body pulse and boil in spite of the cold wind gusting around her. The more she understood what was going on, the more the thunderous drumming sound of blood rushing through her vein raised in pitch.

He was leaving her. The Doctor was abandoning her purposefully with another Doctor, another man like him but not him.. one heart, on life, together. She felt his heart beat under her hand and shivered when the realisation dawned: as thunderous as hers, as single as hers. And then her heart was breaking. When she watched her Doctor walk back towards the Tardis, she couldn't let him go, she couldn't stay here, without him.

She wanted to scream. Anything to make him stay with her, just a little bit longer. "But, it's still not right!" They talked a bit more. Said some things. Things that didn't matter, things that didn't quite register. Things only meant to keep him by her side for a few more seconds, in hope that in those seconds she could find the right thing to say that would make him change his mind.

She was cataloguing every movements, every twitch, she needed to remember as much as she could. What could make him change his mind? And then she knew. Knew what she had to ask to ease her heart. Knew what she had to ask that might make him stay by her side. Her heartbeat reached new heights once more as she ask: "Yeah and, how was that sentence going to end?"

Silence. Time stopped. And in this moment, the Doctor held all the future timelines in his hand. His answer would affect the lives of everyone standing on this wretched beach and seal their fate once and for all.


	2. Rose Tyler I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (K)  
>  **The Time Lord Doctor tells Rose he loves her at the end of Journey's End**

He couldn't lie to her. Couldn't hide the truth. Not after all she's been through to get to him. Who was he kidding? He knew what a life without Rose Tyler looked like. He knew the pain, the despair, and the grief that came with losing Rose Tyler. He was reliving it all, right now and then, as her eyes looked at his soul, pouring all the hope and all the love and all the trust she bore for him.

She was as desperate as he was to keep each other close. His hearts stopped for a beat and time stood still. He forced time to stand still. Because he could. Because he needed it. Because on this moment, the Doctor found himself stuck in memory lane, three years ago saying the end of this sentence again and again. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.." writhing on the Tardis' floor, clutching Rose's purple jacket against his hearts, or screaming: "Rose Tyler, I love you!!!" Into the void of space, filled with all the frustration in the knowing those words would never get to her.

Oh, he won't make that mistake again. He almost screamed it once more before he calmed himself down, remembering he wasn't in the Tardis, a universe away from the one he loved. She was right there in front of him, and now was his chance to set things right. He repeated: "Rose Tyler..." A bashful but honest smile illuminated his face. "I love you."


	3. I can work with that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)  
>  **Both Doctors tell Rose they love her at the end of Journey's End**

The part-human Doctor was standing so close to Rose's left hand that he could just grab it and run. This was exactly what he felt like doing when the Time Lord in front of him confessed his love. This moment was crucial into determining the rest of his life, the rest of all their lives. And his counterpart had said all the right things to push Rose toward choosing him except this last part where he couldn't resist opening his heart and showing his true feelings.

How could he compete with the bare feelings of a Time Lord. Rose's reaction to the love admission surprised him and filled him with new hope. She smiled at his counterpart, a genuine smile, the kind of shy smile you try to hide but just can't contain for all the happiness wanting to burst out of you. She laughed, adding her tongue to the smile and took the Time Lord's hand before turning to him.

"And you?" She asked giddily. "How was that sentence going to end?" He laughed too. Was this really gonna be so easy.

"Does it need saying?" A hungry smile appeared and he delicately took her hand. "Rose Tyler, I love you." He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"I can work with that." Rose acknowledged mimicking his wolfish smile toward him, then toward her other Doctor, watching them in turn until the realisation dawned that she just made her choice and she chose both of them. No one gets left behind. The part-human Doctor could see fear in his counterparts eyes. This was not what he had planned. But he didn't care, he looked at Rose and nodded towards the Tardis, pulling her toward it so she'll get the gist before the Time Lord would realise what was really going on.

But the moment was broken as a Jeep rolled on the beach honking its horn to catch everyone's attention. He saw Jackie waving the hand holding her cell phone in the air and running towards them. "Rose.. Rose, Pete is here with Tony. We'll be ready to leave in a mo!" He deflated in an instant. He forgot about Jackie, about Rose's family. Of course she would want to stay with them and he would never have the nerve to ask her otherwise.


	4. Can I go too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)  
>  **Rose says her goodbyes to her family**

"Mom. I'm not staying. I'm leaving with the Doctors." Rose's heart was filled with grief, but her mind was made up. She actually made her choice, a long long while ago, metacrisis Doctor or not, she would never leave him.. any version of him.

"I know sweetheart." Her mom solemnly held both her arms as Pete parked the car and opened the back door to let Tony out. Her mom hugged her tight then, and Tony ran to them, joining in the hug. Rose let go of her mom and crouched in front of Tony, ruffling his blond hair in the process.

"You leaving?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. 'M off for some other brilliant adventures."

"Can I go too?"

Rose laughed. "You have plenty of adventures to experience here!" She got up and turned to Pete. "You take good care of them for me, yeah?" Pete nodded and Rose hugged him, hiding her tears against his Torchwood jacket.

"And you take good care of yourself." He added. When Rose turned toward the Doctors, she saw Jackie hugging them and her heart went out to this wonderful woman who had raised her. They had both grown so much in these past years. And the fact that Jackie was letting her leave with these two men without a fuss meant a lot for Rose. Jackie still gave a few recommendations and demands before seeing them off.

As soon as the Tardis doors closed behind them, the Time Lord grabbed Rose in his arms, making her twirl, then putting her back on her feet he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He was smiling widely, heart lighter than it has been for years. "You sure about this, Rose Tyler?"

"Of course I am. I made my choice a long time ago. I'm never gonna leave you." She looked at the part-human Doctor then. "Both of you!" There was a moment of happy silence and glee filled glances before the part-human Doctor started to push buttons and pull on leavers. He was soon followed by the Time Lord and then Donna. "Where to next?" Rose asked.

Donna was the one to jump in and answer her: "I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?"


	5. It had to be done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Time Lord Doctor had to deal with Donna's metacrisis**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Amnesia (Donna)_

"There must've been something else we could've done!" Rose was crying. She had just got out of the part-human Doctor's hold and stumbled over Donna's body. "We could've... we could've find another way." The last minutes have been distressing for every member of the Tardis and Rose couldn't believe what had just happened, didn't know if she could live with the thought of being a part of it without doing anything to prevent it.

"It had to be done, Rose. This was the only outcome possible." The Time Lord was still holding Donna's limp body and Rose shook her head. She wasn't ready to accept this outcome, not ready at all.

The part-human Doctor crouched behind her, touching her lightly on the shoulder. "We need to bring her home before she wakes up."

"Let me do it." Rose said bravely. "I need to feel like I've done something good in all this." She wiped a few tears.

"We all do." The Time Lord added. "Let's all go."

*

It actually took a few hours for Donna to wake up. And Rose insisted that they stayed until they were sure she was up and about without any complications. The Doctors weren't thrilled when she accepted Wilf's dinner invitation but they went with it without saying a word. In a way, they all needed the respite. They all needed this moment together, a first step toward forgiveness, a first step in the grieving process.

They were talking almost merrily, sharing food and drinks, when Donna came down the stairs, grabbing her coat and putting it on. Everyone stood up, filled with expectations that could no longer be met. Donna frowned at them. "Ok.. Whatever.. 'M just going out to eat. Veema sent me like thirty messages. 'M meeting her at Annie's. Don't wait up!" And she was already gone out the doorway.

The rest of the dinner was awkward and when all was said and done, the Doctors and Rose were relieved to be back in the Tardis. "At least we know she's ok." Rose said sadly but then stretched and yawned. She was ready for bed, and after a nice shower and a warm tea, they all went their separate ways and turned in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> If you liked this story, the [I don't think we are on Felspoon Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685470) could be considered as a sequel. Have fun!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interactive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. If you want more if this, you can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
